Bubble Burst
by AllimayNicole
Summary: New Moon- Edward, Bella, and Alice didn't get out of Italy so quickly. What if Aro took longer to make his decision. Edward has a plan. T for now.   My first Twilight FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1 The Request

**This is my first fanfiction, I'm just trying this out….. So go easy on me please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

><p>As I wake up from this deep sleep I was apparently in, I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone or something is going to burst this bubble I have been<p>

floating on for the past 24 hours, ever since we walked into this horrid city called Volterra.

Stretching to get the sleep out of my body I feel two chilly arms slide from around me. I look up to see Edward looking at me with sorrow etched on his face, I

understood why. Alice and I were separated after our first meeting with Aro.

I was sent to a room in one of the towers with Edward, Alice… we don't know where she is. She was taken out of Edward hearing range and we haven't heard from her.

There is a knock at the door. Edward raises his graceful figure off of the bed to answer it.

Behind the door was beautiful women, she was obviously a vampire with her brilliant pale skin, long never ending legs, perfect figure and the Volturi's signature eyes …

red, red from the blood of the innocent.

"Hello Heidi" Edward says in a grave voice, not the velvet I was used and had missed in the months while he had been gone.

I don't know why but it made me jealous that he knew her. "Aro is ready to see you and the _human_" I could sense her distaste for me, or maybe it was distaste because

of the fact that Edward had loved me.

I slowly got out of bed, the clothes I was wearing yesterday now wrinkled with sleep.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes to lead you to the where the masters want to assemble" Heidi said as she started walking back down the hallway, swinging her hips as she

went which I knew was for Edwards benefit.

He sighs as he closes the door, I can't tell if the sigh was for Heidi or for me. He walks back toward the bed, I see a look on his perfect face that I've seen many time

before, it means we have to talk…

Next thing I know Edward is sitting next to me one the bed, our thighs touching.

I'm surprised by this even though he held me when I was sleeping; this is different probably because I'm conscious.

"Bella"

"Yes" I say after a deep breath.

"Before Heidi comes back we have to talk. I need you to trust me, I need you to listen to everything I say so that I can get us out of this horrible situation that I got us in.

Can you do that for me Bella?"

I just nodded because I was too afraid of what he was going to ask.

"If Aro or any of the other masters or guards asks if I'm your mate, tell them yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I would like to know if this is any good and if I should continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Answers? Not really

Last time on Bubble Burst….

_"Before Heidi comes back we have to talk. I need you to trust me, I need you to listen to everything I say so that I can get us out of this horrible situation that I got us in._

_Can you do that for me Bella?"_

_I just nodded because I was too afraid of what he was going to ask._

_"If Aro or any of the other masters or guards asks if I'm your mate, tell them yes."_

**Bella POV**

_Mate….. His Mate?_

"How would those vampires thinking I'm your mate help anything?" I asked irritated

This conversation was bringing back all those emotions about Edward that I thought I left back in Forks. It was making me think of the first time we talked about mates. I had heard about it in passing at the Cullen House and when I asked Edward about it on the way home, the only explanation that he gave me was "Vampires mate are forever, It's much more intense then when a human woman has a boyfriend, or even a husband. When vampires mate it's because they have found the missing piece of themselves, someone they can't live without even if they tried."

If that's what a mate is…. Than I wouldn't want to pretend, I would want it to real.

I was broken out of my revere by Edward answer. "If they believe that you're my mate then they are less likely to hurt you"

"You really think that will help against the most powerful vampires alive!" My voice gradually getting louder

"Shhhh" Did He really just Shh me? I am not the same girl he left In Forks but now was not the time to let him know about that.

"Heidi is on her way back up here and I can tell by her thoughts that she is not happy"

Before I could even prepare there was a demanding and urgent knock at the door.

It was Heidi "The masters will see you now"

**Alice POV **

I'm not exactly sure where I am; somewhere in Italy I know that.

I also don't know where Edward and Bella are at. All I hear is the annoying clicking of a clock. The visions that I have been getting have been weird to say the least, they're just pictures, horrifying pictures of Edward….. and Bella the girl whom I've come to know as a sister.

On the plane ride here, while she was wallowing in the fact that Edward might be dead, I wanted to tell her how hard these past months have been.

For our family especially Esme, We didn't know what to do. We didn't know how to help Edward so we let him wander off by himself.

The house was definitely different in the first couple months. Emmett was a lot less loud and rambunctious, Rosalie was pretty much the same acting like she didn't care, but I know she did because her family was and is one of the most important things to her. Carlisle and Esme keep to themselves, instead of bonding with us, Carlisle was always in his study and Esme busied herself with cleaning our already spotless house. I think about Jasper and I, I don't really know how we acted, I know that we stayed near each other because I needed his help with dealing.

I am very worried about Edward and Bella, and worried is not one of my normal traits. These visions that I've been getting are scary all I see is Edward with the most agonizing face on, with Bella lifeless in his arms. I've seen this before when they first started dating but it's been gone for a while, Ever since Edward was sure he could control himself.

This time around I know that he is not the reason, someone else has made a decision that leads to Bella dying.


End file.
